Looking for home
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: Owen asks Amelia to move in with him and finds out she is looking for flights to LA.
1. Chapter 1

Owen wakes up from a remote ring. He can hear Amelia talking outside of his apartment, he thinks about going back to sleep, today or maybe yesterday already - a car against truck accident came in and he was working until 6 am on the car driver so he is very tempted to go back to sleep, he looks on the clock and sees that he has to get up in a few minuets anyway. He stretches in bed and can't help it from hear Amelia's conversation.

"I really need to be on this flight to LA, it's very important... yes I understand what you are saying but" Amelia's voice gets silenced for a second until she says "I need to le…" Owen can't hear the rest because his phone rings and he is paged to the ER.

Amelia opens the door and smiles when she sees Owen "good morning sleeping beauty" she says and walks across the room, plants a kiss on his lips "I need to shower. A patient puked on me and your place is closer".

She walks into the bathroom and he says "wish I could join you but I was pegged"

"It's ok I need to go back to the hospital any way" her voice muted by the running water.

Owen still disturbed by the conversation but can't do anything so gets dressed and headed to the hospital.

Owen operates on the patient successfully and was on his way to find Amelia, he had to ask her about that talk that was stuck in his head. Owen was scared he pushed Amelia too much, he asked her to move in with him and she only said she needed to think about it and now she is going back to LA? Owen needs to talk to her.

He asks a nurse where doctor shepherd is and she points him to the right direction.

He finally sees her. From where he is standing her can only see her back and she is talking on her phone again, he can't over hear the conversation.

"I don't understand the problem. You can see my apartment, Doctor Peterson will give you the key, you can check it and you will see it's fine. No I don't care what you do with the stuff inside someone will come take all I want. Ok I understand that it is beyond your power, thank you I will figure it out". She turns and looks surprised to see him "oh, hi Owen" Amelia says and turns back to Callie whom Owen didn't see "you were saying about Zola's and Sophia's sleepover"

Callie moves her look between the both of them and says "right so they are…" she is interacted by Amelia's pager.

"Sorry I have to go" she says and leave Owen and Callie.

"What is going on and who the hell is Doctor Peterson, I thought you were in the honeymoon stage yet?" she asks.

"If I only knew, he probably one of her former co workers" Owen says.

"He has a key I don't think it's just that"

Owen doesn't get a chance to say something before the both Doctors are paged for Amelia's patient.

Callie and Owen get into trauma room 2 and were updated by Avery "the patient 45 years old male laceration to the face pupils equal and responsive but there is a skull fracture so shepherd needs to get him into an OR soon"

"Why we are here?" Callie asks.

"Nasty fractured leg and possible abdominal bleeding"

"We need to get him up now" Amelia says "or we will risk brain damage"

"I need to get to this leg now too" Callie says.

"He is defiantly bleeding into his abdominal" Owen says after a quick examination "we all could operate at the same time".

Amelia went ahead to scrub in and when Callie and Owen got to it too she already finished, leaving them behind.

"So what are you going to do about her and her "friend""? Callie asks while scrubbing in.

"I don't know, ask her? Or will it be weird and show I don't trust her, because I do trust her" Owen says.

"Well I could I mean we usually talk about sex with her while operating but this could work too".

They get inside the OR and start working.

"Shepherd" Callie says "I was wondering about your phone call from earlier. Is everything fine? You were talking about some key and stuff you need to get, are we losing you for another job?" Owen's eyes raises from the pancreas he is trying to save for one second, Amelia refusing to look anywhere but the brain in front of her.

"No I like it here" Amelia says.

"So the phones call?" Callie asks.

"Ok I had enough" Owen says "thank you Callie, Amelia we are together and you are leaving the state and you don't think you should tell me?"

"You forget Doctor Peterson" Callie mumbles.

"Yes and who is he, I heard about a charlotte, Copper, Sheldon and Jake but not about him" Owen's voice losses its confident.

"He was my fiancé, he is the reason I came here, he proposed and I freaked out, came here and we broke up because I didn't want what he wanted for us" Amelia says, her eyes finally leaving the brain and her hands stops working, she is trying to catch Owen's look but he puts the last stitch and he leaves the room without looking back.

They continue working quietly and when Amelia finally finishes she storms out of the room looking for Owen.

She finds him next to the nurse station on the third floor, he starts walking away the moment he sees her.

"Owen wait" she calls after him.

"I don't want to talk to you, you lied" Owen says, Amelia reaches him, putting a hand on his arm.

"Actually I didn't lie I just didn't tell you everything" Amelia tries to joke, receiving a frozen look from Owen "give me a chance to explain, not everything is so white and black. I deserve it, we deserve it".

Owen looks at her eyes and says "fine".

They walk into the on call room and Owen sits on the bed, Amelia stands in front of him. She can't decide what to do with he hands so she puts them inside her pockets and sits next to him.

"James and I met in the hospital where I was working and we started dating. I was… broken and he fixed me, he saved me, I was dark and I needed him and when I found myself on the other side of it, after he helped me to learn how to live with this darkness I didn't need him. I came here to see if I can have this kind of life that I never imagine having just to find out I want 2.3 kids and a house with white fence but I don't want it with him" Amelia looks at her hands.

"So why are you going back? Why are you leaving?" Owen asks.

"Because I was thinking, your place is small but I do want to move in with you so maybe we could buy a house together, if you want?" Amelia says.

"I do but I still don't understand"

"I have a place in LA but I never going to move back there so I thought I should sell it and we could buy our dream house" Amelia smiles and Owen takes her hand in his.

"I can buy you a house, you know, you don't have to go back there" Owen says.

"I am an independent woman with a great job, I don't need a man to buy me a house, I can buy it myself but I prefer to buy it with the man I love" Amelia says "I want us to have our own home".

"Ok I understand it, when you are leaving?"

"I can't find a flight because of the Oscar or something so I don't know" Amelia says frustration in her voice.

"We could have a field trip" Owen suggests.

"We? Trip? It will take like 17 hours" Amelia was surprised.

"Yes, yes and yes. It will be fun, you need to do it so we could start our future together, you need to sat goodbye to your past" Owen says his eyes catch Amelia's look "we could go today after we finish working, we both have the weekend off. If we leave at 5 we and stay in some hotel in the way we will be there tomorrow evening"

"It's crazy but I am in, we finish here, pack and just go" Amelia smile threatening to burst out of her face.

At 4:50 Owen is waiting to Amelia next to Meredith house, she gets out of the house and he can see Zola and Bailey looking out of the window.

"I need to get Zola something big. I promised her we will have girl's day and I canceled" Amelia says as she gets inside the car

They drove for hours, talking and listening to music until they arrives to Lakeside, little city in Oregon with beautiful view.

They find a nice place to rant for the night. They get inside the room, Owen kisses Amelia and she wraps her hands around his shoulders, there is no place they would rather be in right now.


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast in a local diner they continue their journey and arrive to LA before sunset.

They walk into the practice building and mange to stop the elevator from closing. When they walk in they see a man in his fifties wearing a grey suit and reading some file, he looks up for a second and then down to the paper, he realizes who he sees after a minute, Amelia is standing in front of him with a huge smile on her face and a red headed man next to her.

He hugs her strongly and says "Amelia I didn't know you are coming"

"Me neither it was very spontaneously" she looks at Owen "and this is Owen "

The two men shake hands and they get to the practice's floor.

"I wish I could catch up with you but I have a patient waiting" Sheldon says and walks inside.

Before they can do anything another man walks towards them holding two little girls.

"Amelia I can't even start to describe how glad I am to see you. Here take Caroline" he says handing her one of the girls.

"Wow ok, is everything alright?" she asks.

"Charlotte has a hospital crisis, babysitter has boyfriend crisis and I have a sick kid in my office" Copper looks at Owen for the first time "how is he?"

"This is Owen" Amelia says while Caroline pulls her hair.

"Here you go Rachel, just remained me again what are you doing for living?" Copper handing Owen the second girl.

"Surgeon" Owen says with confusion.

"Good, surgeons have steady hands and they don't drop kids o n their heads" Copper says while going to his office very quickly.

"Well that happens here sometimes" Amelia says and walks into the kitchen, Owen following her.

In the kitchen she sees Addison, Naomi, Sam, violet and the oldest of the triplet Georgia.

Addison is the first to see them, she jumps of her chair and takes the baby of her hand and to Sam's hand and gives Amelia a big hug "why didn't you said you are coming?"

"I decided yesterday" Amelia says "I wanted it to be a surprise".

Owen stands there awkwardly with Rachel in his hand, finally Naomi notices him and takes her of his hands.

"Oh doctor Hunt, right? What brings you here?" Addison asks.

"I am here with Amelia" Owen says.

"Wow I didn't know you two… aren't you married to Yang?" Addison asks.

"Seriously? Aren't you married to Derek?" Amelia says.

"right sorry. So what are you doing here?" Addison blushes.

"I need to sell my apartment and Owen offered to join my" Amelia says while another man walks in the room.

"Jake" Amelia calls and the two hugs.

"So nice to see you" Jake says and shake Owen's hand "Jake, nice meeting you"

"Owen" he smiles.

"What are your plans for tonight? Maybe dinner in our place?" Addison asks.

"Sure I just need to go by the hospital to take my stuff from the locker and we will go put our bags in my place and then dinner will be great" Amelia says and the headed to the hospital.

In the car Amelia says "you know I could go there by myself, I could drop you in my place and go alone".

"You really don't want me to meet this James, right?"

"Well actually I was planning to do some very pathetic stuff to avoid seeing him"

"Good. We could do them together".

They park next to the hospital and head to Charlotte's office, she stands the moment she sees Amelia and smiles "finally coming home and it didn't took even five years"

"Hi Charlotte" Amelia says and points at Owen "this is Owen… my boyfriend".

"Nice meeting you" she says "so what are you doing here?"

"After you asked me hundred times, I am cleaning my stuff of your hospital"

"Fine so go on, don't worry you won't meet anyone you don't want in the way".

Owen and Amelia go to the locker room and empty hers, they throw few energy bars and take with them a scrub cap and two NA cheeps.

"well now lets go to my place" Amelia says and they get inside the car.

"So this is where you lived" Owen says while they stand next to her door and Amelia is looking for the key. He stands behind her and kisses her neck, she finally finds the key and opens the door. She turns back to him and kisses him and they walk inside without splitting their lips.

"oh my good, Amelia?" they stop kissing and see a man standing in the living room with a box in his hands.

"James what are you doing here?" Amelia tries to fix her hair and slide her wrinkeled clothes.

"I am taking my stuff from here because you selling it" James says looking at Owen "so this is you new guy".

"look I am so sorry that it happen like that, I didn't thought you will be here" Amelia take one step foreword.

"I am sure you didn't, that doesn't help me much" he says.

"It looks like you two need to talk I will go over there I need to cheek on a patient" Owen says and walks into another room, leaving Amelia and James alone.

"Look I understand you moved on, it's fine" James says and starts walking to the door.

"No wait" Amelia stops him "I need to thank you for being you, for loving me, for being patient and good to me, so thank you and I am sorry for hurting you"

"I… will go now I hope you will be happy even if it's not with me" he says and leaves, dropping a key on the table next to the door.

Owen gets out to the living room and walks towards Amelia, she holds his hand, kisses him and says "I love you Owen Hunt".


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is the the last chapter, hope you enjoy it and thanks you for the reviws.**_

* * *

Amelia and Owen getting out of the car and walking to Addison's and Jake's house. They knock on the door and can her a giggle from outside and a child's voice asking "who is that?"

"Amelia and Owen" Amelia says and they can hear him running away and calling "mommy".

Few seconds later Addison opens the door holding the five years old boy's hand, the moment he sees Amelia he lets go of his mother hand and yells "Amy you are really here".

Amelia bends to him and hugs him giving him a wrapped package.

"This is for you" she says.

"Thank you can I open it now?" the boy asks.

"Sure you can" Amelia smiles and Henry runs away to do it.

"Slow down honey" Addison says to the boy and follows him "come on in" she says to the couple.

They close the door behind them and Owen asks "he is calling you Amy? I thought only Derek's children are allowed to".

"He is allowed by association" she says taking the cake from his hands and walking to the kitchen and Owen follows her with a smile.

"Where should I put the cake she asks Jake, he is mixing a big salad bowl.

"Next to the sink will be great" he says and turns around "we are so happy having you guys here"

"Thank you" Owen says and asks "can we help you?"

"If you take those glasses outside we will be prepared for dinner"

The four adults and the boy ate dinner, the conversation was flowing and everything was perfect.

"It is beautiful here" Owen says "must be fun living and raising a child next to the ocean"

"Please, Addie never letting the poor boy gets in the water or to be exposed to the sun" Amelia affectionately teases.

"Ha-ha very funny Amelia" she says "so does it means you would like living lets say hypothetically here? Sam's next door neighbors are selling you could raise my nieces and nephews just next to the oce…" she says and Amelia interrupts.

"Addison" she says.

Owen laughs and says "well I love Seattle and I think that your nieces and nephews will grow up better with all the rain there"

"Auntie Amy are you having a baby?" Henry asks.

"Not now sweetie" she answers and Addison laughs "do you want a huge piece of chocolate cake?" Amelia asks the boy and gets up.

"Come on I was just joking around don't poison my son with that" she says and follows her to the kitchen while the men laughs and Henry calling "yey cake".


End file.
